


mob白

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	mob白

我悄悄的关注他很久了。

我知道他是个主播，我曾每月除了生活费剩下的全充进了直播平台送他礼物。我以为我只要每天隔着屏幕看他，听他念着我的名字感谢我的礼物就够了。

但不够。

越看他，我就越难受。

我不想让其他人念着他想着他，不想看到他那几个兄弟每天围着他，我嫉妒，我愤怒，我心中的黑暗如跗骨之蛆一般咬着我的肉喝着我的血。

越看他，我就越兴奋。

我对他有欲念。

我说过，我悄悄关注他很久了。从他还是个小主播开始，我就潜伏在了他的直播间。

我知道他的住处，我知道他一个人独居。当然，他不可能自己暴露，但是一年又一年的潜伏，零碎的只言片语，风晴雨雪的变化，他爱点的外卖，他附近的商场，每一丝线索让我一点一点缩小圈子，最终在那个点上颤抖着用红笔打上标记。

我要去找他。

在离他最近的地方租了房子，透过窗户能轻松的看见他的阳台。我每天边开着直播间边痴迷的透过高倍望远镜关注着他的一言一行，一举一动。他不爱拉窗帘真是便宜了我。

毛茸茸的睡衣真适合他。操作失误了却嘴硬别扭的样子真可爱。早晨刚起床迷迷糊糊揉眼睛让人欲血沸腾。还有偶尔洗完澡忘拿衣服直接赤裸着走出浴室——

想离他更近一点。

他真爱点街口那家的黄焖鸡啊，那个外卖员甚至跟他混熟了，每次送外卖都能聊上两句。

真好啊，为什么不是我呢。

为什么不是我为什么不是我为什么不是我为什么不是我为什么不是我。

我等不下去了。

于是在那天深夜他没忍住点了外卖的那一刻，我出手了。

打晕了外卖员的时候我的手抖了半天才扒下了他的衣服。没办法，毕竟是第一次，手还比较生，不知道有没有用力过大。不过有什么关系呢，我即将得到他了。

兴奋过度使我全身都在颤抖，我拿出准备好的乙醚倒在手帕上，动作幅度过大倒撒了出来，勉强才润湿了手帕。把准备好的东西塞进口袋，即将要干的事让我像野兽一般粗喘着，甚至忍不住舔舐着嘴唇。戴上帽子走出电梯的时候，余光瞥过电梯内的镜子，我发现自己的表情已经兴奋到了扭曲。

拉下帽子半遮住脸，敲响了门。

“来啦——”

他拖长声音回应着，拖鞋踩在地上啪嗒啪嗒的跑了过来。

我掐紧了自己的小臂，强忍住狂喜。

“你好啊，这么晚还让你过来真是不好——呜！”

他的话还梗在口里就被我用手帕死死的摁住口鼻，他好像吓坏了，拼命的挣扎着，可一个疯了的人的桎梏哪有那么容易挣脱呢，我紧紧抱着他柔软温暖的身体，感受着他的动作慢慢绵软，最后再无动静。

我几乎激动得快要哭了。

轻手轻脚关上房门，抱起安静睡着的人走进他的房间，我用了最温柔的力度把他放在床上，可是兴奋过头的动作还是大了一点。

他的直播间还开着，但麦已经闭了。这很好，不用我想办法掩饰刚刚在门口的动静。

我见过无数次他开摄像头的样子。

每一帧每一秒都在我的硬盘里存着。但那些都比不过此时他乖顺的躺在我身下的样子。

所以我把手机架在桌子上开了摄像模式，镜头对准了我和他。

我近乎朝圣一般的伸出手，耳边听到的却是我如野兽般的咯咯声和粗喘声。

急不可耐的脱下了他的裤子，绵软的性器怯怯的缩在腿间，他的皮肤白得跟女人似的，连这都是带着淡粉的浅棕，形状大小都不错。

我把脸埋进去陶醉的蹭了蹭。是他的味道。

分开他的腿，掰开绵软的臀瓣，淡色的肛口像张小嘴一样嘟着，我控制不住自己的伸出一根手指扩张，紧致的小穴干涩异常根本无法进入，我烦躁的从口袋里掏出早就准备好的瓶子，把小指肚长的润滑胶囊和一些催情药撒得满床都是，抖着手捡起几颗就往他的穴里塞。

犹豫了几秒，我捏开他的嘴趁他毫无意识的时候喂了几颗催情药。

高价买的东西质量果然过关，没一会他的身上就开始泛起情欲的潮红，细长的双腿轻轻磨蹭着，融化的胶囊已经滋润了每一丝肠道，过多的液体已经随着穴口的不停收缩而被挤出。更直观的是，他的性器已经开始勃起了。

即使还在昏迷中，身体的反应却是诚实的。

我猴急的扒光了自己，撸了两把已经硬起来的阴茎就抵在了他的肛口狠狠的挤了进去。

尽管阴茎被箍得发痛，可我感觉自己终于灵肉合一了。

他在昏迷中发出一声细微的呜咽，可能是痛得很了，他茫然的睁开了眼睛，可是在药效的作用下脑子还是不怎么清醒，只是四肢发软的胡乱推搡着我，随着动作不断咬紧的后穴给我带来了致命的享受，我舒爽的叹了口气，握住他的腰一使劲抱起了他，因为重力的缘故进入到了一个不可思议的深度。

我使劲揉捏着他柔软的乳肉，恶意拉扯拨弄着小巧的乳粒，一边咬着他的耳垂对他轻声说：“别弄出动静哦，你可是还在直播中呢。”

我真是太恶劣了，可我就是喜欢看他清醒后受到惊吓含着泪僵直在我身上一动也不敢动的样子。他的眼神带着慌乱厌恶和恐惧，我受不了，我也不想看到他眼中的厌恶，所以我掐住他紧窄的腰就开始猛力挺动，恨不能把囊袋都塞进他湿热的穴里。

他的个子很高，长胳膊长腿的，却因为药物的作用而无力的蜷缩着，当乙醚的效果消失，催情剂的效果升腾后，他的后穴甚至饥渴的收缩着吮吸我，精致的性器随着身体的颠簸而上下甩动着，被刺激出的前液不停的溅在我和他的身上。

真是太爽了。

但他真的死死的咬住了唇一声也不敢吭。

只有在我不经意蹭到了他体内那一点时仰起头无声的抽泣了一下。

我了然，开始刻意的用龟头往那块栗子大小的软肉上研磨，甚至恶意的连撞十几下，逼得他浑身都在痉挛才肯放过他。他被刺激得眼睛湿漉漉的，水雾凝结成了一颗颗水珠顺着眼眶滑下，看上去可怜极了。

可我更加兴奋。

把他压在床上，双腿向前压住几乎把他对折，我扶住粗壮的肉棒再次捅进了他的身体里，插空看了眼直播间。弹幕都在刷他去哪了，怎么拿个外卖还不回来，他那几个兄弟看起来已经相约打完了一局，可还是没等到他回来。

“老白？老白白？白宝贝？你忘开麦了吗？”

“白哥哥怎么回事啊，断网了吗？”

“断网怎么可能还挂着直播啊，你个猪精。”

……吵死了。我俯下身压住他，肉棒捅得更深了一点，一边细细吻着他的侧脸一边恶劣的问他：“你说他们会不会想对你干我现在干的事呢？”

“名义上只是好兄弟，好弟弟，”我对着前列腺狠狠磨了两下，“可我猜他们肯定也想像这样，狠狠的操你，让你一辈子都下不了床。”

他只是红着眼眶摇头，含着泪狠狠的瞪我。

我压住心底涌上的暴戾，只是急速的抽插带动着囊袋啪啪啪的打在他的屁股上，白嫩的臀肉被打得一片红，看上去淫荡不堪。

他急促的喘息着，声音放到了最轻，嘴唇开合着，我凑上前去，听见他惶恐小声的求饶。

“求你……声音……”

他是觉得我们做的声音太大，会被粉丝听见。

“听见多好，这样他们所有人就知道你是我的了。”我贴在他耳边说，下身动得更加猛烈，一下下打桩机一般的往他柔嫩的肠肉里捅，手也摸上了他的性器，细致的爱抚着。

他的呼吸渐渐无法控制的急促了起来，胸膛不住的起伏，嘴唇甚至都快咬出了血，发丝凌乱的黏在脸上，表情无比煽情。

我咬住他肿胀的乳头，手中稍稍用力，不住的研磨着他的前列腺。

他高潮了。

乳白的液体溅在他自己的身上，顺着身体线条缓缓滑落。

他终是没有忍住声音，拔高的声线甜腻沙哑而性感，一点也不像粉丝们的戏称那样，叫得我浑身火热。

他的手机开始不停的响，先是QQ电话，然后是微信电话，最后直接打。铃声不停的响起，每一次振铃的时候他都忍不住颤抖，骚穴忍不住的夹紧，又被我强行操开。

我抱着他不停的做，不断的在他耳边诉说着求而不得的爱意。我不知道在他身上发泄了多少次，等我彻底发泄完后，他的身上已经到处都是我的咬痕指痕，严重的地方已经青紫一片。

他已经昏了过去，后穴已经被我彻底操开，合不拢的缓缓往外淌着精液，甚至我一压他微鼓的小腹，就有淌不完的液体往外涌。

我心中的饥渴和焦灼终于得到了一丝缓解。

只是从始至终，我都没敢吻他。

我不配。

稍微收拾了一下凌乱的床铺，我勉强打理好自己，拿起快没电了的手机关闭了录像，然后悄悄的离开。这个录像将是我后半辈子唯一的慰藉了。

我的感觉没错，等我回到自己的屋子透过望远镜看了不到两个小时，就有人风尘仆仆的赶到了他家。那个戴着黑框眼镜的男孩僵硬的在卧室门口站了很久，才慌乱的扑到窗户前拉上了窗帘。

我点燃一支烟。

我没有收拾一切痕迹，如果他愿意完全可以报警抓我。但我已经无所谓了。我心底的野兽已经被安抚，如果得到他的后果是锒铛入狱，那我也甘之如饴。

END

如果有人想知道的话，那个胶囊型的润滑剂牌子是wetstuff。（不，并没有人想知道）


End file.
